


just shoot me, shoot me.

by jisxngie



Series: DAY6 FICS [5]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Modern Assassins, Violence, and day6 cant name an entire fucking album 'shoot me' and expect me not to do anything with it, bc I was bored, im really just making this up as i go lol, yes this is a day6 and stray kids criminal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: the metal of the weapon in his hands is ice cold. he turns his body around the corner, eye focusing through the scope.ready, aim, fire.(or, kang brian is the best sniper this side of town. park jaehyung is one of the most popular youtubers in the world. they meet by complete, utter chance, and brian can't help the feeling of wanting to get to know him more.)





	1. Chapter 1

click, click, drop, click, aim, fire.

brian throws the empty cartridge to the side, shoving another one into his barrett xm109 and pressing his back up against the wall as the window across from him shatters to bits, the ear piercing sound of another shot rings in the still air. brian huffs, adjusting his grip.

the metal of the weapon in his hands is ice cold. he turns his body around the corner, eye focusing through the scope.

ready, aim, fire.

glass shatters, a power box blows. brian watches nonchalantly as half the apartment building spirals into darkness.

click, click, fire again. he doesn’t miss his target.

 _brian, brian. this is chan. where are you?_ his walkie-talkie buzzes against his right thigh. he pulls his face mask over his mouth, hood over his head.

“roof of kim corporate, target eliminated. half of the apartment across the road’s in the dark. minho’s still on the high rise to the east, radio him to get back to the hq.”

_okay, good job. get out of there before the police catch on._

brian stands from his crouched position, his right arm weighed down by the weapon in his hand. he stalks to the edge of the roof, where a wide, metal pipe connects the two buildings.

bang, bang, clink. his shoes clack against the metal. he opens his mouth again.

“where’s hyunjin?”  
_here, with me. he’s ready for his bar of the mission._  
“so we’re to send the east half of the city into the dark, assassinate park younghae and leave his son with their aunt, am i correct?”

brian jumps down from the roof onto the balcony of the top floor of the motel, leather boots making less noise on the concrete flooring.

click. two pieces of shrapnel fall to the ground by his feet as he hurriedly descends the stairs.

_yes, brian. wonpil’s gotten into the security cameras already, felix is camping the site in case of bystanders. sungjin should be near where you are right now. all matte black mclaren senna, you know the drill. password is ‘vicious words hurt like a bullet’._

“hey, i wrote that fucking line.”

_yeah, well, it was good enough to be our password, so eh._

brian scoffs, shoves his walkie talkie back into its carrier on his thigh and clicks it into place. he holds both hands steady on his baby, cradling it to his chest as he jumps down from the second storey of the building. dirt and gravel crunches under his feet, he kicks away his footprints, leaving no trace of his existence behind.

just as chan said, sungjin’s car is parked hidden away in an alley between two buildings.

brian raps his knuckles against the window. it rolls down just the slightest for him.

“vicious words hurt like a bullet.”

click. the door unlocks. he pulls it up and presses his rifle against the roof of the interior of the car, where it clicks into its place next to sungjin’s osv-96 and his two glock 17’s. he seats himself down and pulls his face mask off. the door slams shut when he pulls it back down

sungjin has a cigarette between his lips, and the glow of his phone is bright in the darkness of the alley.

“what did you get into this time? that cut up your arm really is something,” sungjin chuckles, blowing a puff of smoke as he switches the car on.

the engine revs to life. brian locks his seatbelt into place, reaching below the seat where he knows sungjin’s first aid kit is.

“yeah, well, if it’s sniper against sniper, it’s going to get fucky.”

sungjin huffs out a laugh, his sharp gaze looking in the rear view mirror for just a second before they’re moving and taking a turn and suddenly they’re on the main road. he rolls down the windows just a smidge, watches from the corner of his eye as brian’s hood flies off of his crown of raven hair. brian drags the cloth drenched in antiseptic through the slice on his arm, wincing slightly at the sting. red smears blotchily against his pale, translucent skin and he tries his best to wipe it away as sungjin shifts gears and turns at the lights near the bank. the bandage is the slightest bit wonky, the slightest bit loose, but it’ll do. seungmin is usually the one that patches him up after missions, fingers careful and precise as he’d wrap his limbs in gauze.

brian shoves the first aid kit back under the seat after he clasps the end of the bandage to the rest of it. sungjin puffs out another breath of smoke, the cloud dissipating from the wind. they take a sharp left into the central district of the city.

“so, how are you contributing to this mission?” brian crosses one leg over his other leg, his lips tilting up into a smirk.  
“i’m your getaway driver, aren’t i?”  
“…point taken.”

sungjin switches into fourth gear, gets stopped at a red light up ahead. he rolls the windows up to not draw any attention to their faces.

the screen display lights up between them, wonpil’s number and photo popping up.

“answer call, send to video,” sungjin says. brian raises an eyebrow.

“okay, you two,” wonpil starts, his attention focused on another monitor next to him, “chan and i have got felix and hyunjin scoping out the estate you need to be at. i’m in the security cameras right now and i’ll disable them when you get there. brian, your silencer should be in the glovebox of sungjin's car so grab that before anything. we can’t have the entire neighbourhood waking up to loud ass gunshots or we’re going to have a bloody mess on our hands.”

“yeah, okay, piri,” brian says in reply  
“make sure you’ve got your melee combat gear on you, too.”

sungjin speeds through another set of lights, switches lanes and shoves the car from fourth gear to fifth.

“yes, piri.”  
“i know you love your baby but unless you assassinate from a fair distance away, you’re gonna have to use your pistols. sungjin, you’re the designated getaway driver and brian’s backup in case something bad happens. we can’t have our best sniper dying on us.”

brian cracks his knuckles, cracks his neck. there’s the faint clicking of wonpil’s fingers against the keyboard on his side of the line. wins rushes through the slight gap of the open window, licking at brian’s already cold cheeks.

“okayyyy, so,” wonpil begins, still typing away at his keyboard, “your target has a son. his name is park jaehyung, i believe, from what i hear in the security camera in their hallway.”  
“park jaehyung?” brian raises an eyebrow. he’s heard of the kid. he has a youtube channel called jaesix.

brian watches him sometimes, when he’s not caught up with missions. jaehyung seems like an okay guy.

“yes, felix will ‘kidnap’ him before you eliminate the target. you must get to the location marked on your map before jaehyung wakes up. felix will put him under a sleeping drug, so you won’t have to worry about him waking up for at least an extra hour.”

sungjin drifts off the main road into a quieter one, before taking a sharp right into the back streets, where there’s a road leading through a mountain and through to the eastern side of the city. brian opens his mouth.

“piri, is hyunjin cutting off the power to the estate?”  
“yes, he’s camping the power box behind it. the power should cut out around two minutes after i cut the security cameras. you need to be in position by 10:46.”

it’s 10:23. sungjin’s car screeches to a stop at the top of the mountain where the city lookout is. it’s chained up, locked but that won’t stop them. brian gets out of the car, a blowtorch in one hand, one of sungjin’s pistols in his other just as a safety measure.

he holds the blowtorch to the padlock, watching as the blue flame licks violently at the lock.

clink, click, clink, click. the padlock falls to the ground, brian kicks it to the side and rips the chain off, throwing it to the side and walking forward. sungjin moves the car in to follow him for a little bit. stars litter the navy blue sky, illuminating the already illuminated city. brian admires them for a bit, while sungjin grabs brian’s rifle from the car.

“i’ll be at the estate with hyunjin and felix. after felix gets jaehyung and you eliminate the target, get down to the bottom of the mountain as fast as you can and stay out of sight. that way, i’ll be able to do a drive by and we can get the fuck out as quick as possible. chan’s manning our tracking devices, he should be updating us on where to find you.”

brian nods, taking his baby from sungjin and dropping to the ground between two thick bushes and adjusting his grip, looking through the scope. click, click, reload.

“okay, let’s finish this mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame day6
> 
> theY CANT NAME AN ENTIRE FUCKING ALBUM 'SHOOT ME' AND EXPECT ME TO NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT KJSNDJKNS
> 
> either way, yes im starting another au even though i havent finished my figure skating one ksjdnkj dont worry though im still working on chapter twelve and that should be up sometime this week uwu
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!!!! tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bitch a long one um

felix looks left to right, left to right, creeps through the bushes behind the estate. he pulls his hood over his head of blonde hair, pulls his mask over his mouth and nose, only leaving his eyes visible to the world. his walkie-talkie buzzes against his thigh.

_“felix, where are you right now? i can’t see you with my scope.”_

brian.

“i’m behind the building. wonpil’s cutting the security cameras in five, and hyunjin’s cutting the power in seven. you ready?”  
 _“yeah, i am. you looking through the window?”_  
“yes. from what i’m seeing through it right now, jaehyung is in the living room and the target is in the kitchen. they’re going to have to leave the house to check the power box to turn their power back on. if it’s the target, assassinate immediately. if it’s jaehyung, don’t do anything, is what piri said.”  
 _“why are we even getting this old man anyways? enlighten me.”_  
“because—”

felix’s earpiece hums. _“shutting security cameras off in five, four—”_

he stands, fixing his mask.

“mr park younghae here knows too much. he’s too suspicious.”

_“—two, one.”_

felix watches the bright red blinking lights on the security cameras out front shut off, and he moves, crouching under the windows out of sight. hyunjin radios in as felix creeps around the corner, syringe in hand. dirt crunches under his feet, and he peeks just above the window to see what’s happening in the house.

_“felix, brian, i’m cutting power in thirty seconds.”_

felix hears brian mutter an ‘okay’ as a response. he crouches back down under the window.

“brian, don’t shoot right away. i’ll confirm whether it’s jaehyung or not.”  
 _“roger that, lix.”_

_“shutting off power in three—”_

felix pokes his head around the corner, watching the front of the house.

_“—two—”_

he readies his walkie talkie.

_“—one—”_

click, click, _click_ go the lights in the estate. the estate is shrouded in darkness, only the hum of crickets and the hissing of wind filling the complete and utter nothingness that follows the blackout.

_“felix, i’m going over to you. sungjin is parked right outside of the estate, we have to get jaehyung out while brian handles the target.”_

crunch, click, creak. felix watches the front door open. “got it,” he whispers as a tall figure walks out.

in the darkness, felix can only make out a head of blonde hair, and thin rimmed glasses that glow in the moonlight. the figure is wearing a ramones shirt, tucked into the front of black ripped skinny jeans that hug thin legs.

it’s jaehyung. felix taps into his earpiece.

“brian.”  
 _“shoot?”_  
“no, that’s jaehyung, don’t shoot. target is still in house. hyunjin is moving towards me, don’t hit him.”  
 _“got it.”_

jaehyung jumps down the stairs out on the patio, pulling out his phone and switching on his flashlight. he’s humming a tune to himself, and felix narrows his eyes. he’s way too calm for someone who’s going through a full on blackout. jaehyung gets halfway down the concrete pathway to get to the power box when felix moves. he catches a glimpse of a shadowy figure moving between the houses. hyunjin.

small rocks crunch under midnight black combat boots, felix grabs jaehyung by the back of his shirt, before wrapping that same hand around his eyes so that he can’t see.

“w-woah, what—?!”

before he has any time to put up a fight against felix, the blonde has already got the needle lodged in the side of his neck and hyunjin is emerging from between the houses.

“brian, now.”

in the distance, there’s the sound of a loud ‘bang!’. jaehyung is already falling limp in felix’s arms, his limbs going to sleep as felix pushes the last of the clear substance into his body. glass shatters, someone shouts, felix and hyunjin haul jaehyung back into the darkness to escape to sungjin’s car. another gunshot sounds, and when felix glances into the window of the house, younghae is on the ground, two spots in his white shirt drenched with red.

he scoffs. so it’s true; brian _never_ misses.

they haul jaehyung out front, where sungjin pulls the door to his car up and flings the passenger seat forward to grant access to the back three seats..

“fucking hurry, pil says cops are gonna be on our asses if we’re not out of here in ten.”

the three of them are barely in and the door is barely shut before sungjin is revving the engine and speeding off down the street. wonpil is still on video call.

“ooh, the jaehyung kid is cute,” wonpil coos, glancing at them through the screen for a second.  
“wow, pil, thanks,” sungjin says sarcastically, taking a sharp right turn onto another street.  
“honey, i still love you, don’t worry. anyways,” wonpil continues, “chan says brian is on his way down the mountain, moving fast, to the west of it. cops will be alerted in five minutes.”

hyunjin throws a bag over jaehyung’s head, securing it while felix binds his hands behind his back with tape.

“w-what’s happening…?”  
“shh, go back to sleep, everything’s just fine,” sungjin says softly when jaehyung shifts. he goes limp again.

sungjin isn’t lying completely. he shoves the car into third gear and drifts onto the dirt road next to the mountain.

“there, sungjin, there, i see him!” felix whisper yells, pointing out past the passenger side of the car.

brian is sprinting down the side of the road, hidden away from sight by the thick shrubbery. sungjin skids to a stop, reaching over the console between his seat and the passenger to fling open the door. brian practically throws his rifle against the roof of the interior, alongside his kel-tec pmr-30 before throwing himself into his seat and slamming the door shut again.

screech, crunch, brr. sungjin switches to fourth gear, swerves back onto the busy streets.

brian pulls his face mask back up over his nose, not bothering with his hood. he glances in the rear view mirror, at jaehyung in the back seat. sungjin takes his hand off the gear shift for a second to pull his face mask up over his mouth and nose like the others.

“back to hq?” sungjin asks, directing the question to wonpil.  
“one street over, at the abandoned warehouse you guys turned into your hideout.”  
“cool, got it.”

they turn right at a light, into a dark neighbourhood where the abandoned warehouse sits at the very end of the long street. jae shifts in his seat, brian glances in the rear view mirror again.

the rest of the ride is silent, brian busy looking at something on his phone as sungjin slows down and pulls into the driveway of the warehouse, moving around to the back, where the rest of the path is blocked with a lock.

sungjin sticks his thumb into the scanner. beep, beep. the light flicks to green.

“piri, we’re here.”  
“cool, chan and seungmin should be there already.”

sungjin parks right next to chan’s car, a silver aston martin valkyrie, and shuts it off, opening the door and sliding out, brian following shortly after.

“yo, guys.” it’s chan’s voice, from above them. brian looks up, squinting in the light from the overhanging lights in the huge warehouse. chan is sitting on the railing on the second floor, looking down at them with a bottle of, what brian can only assume is, alcohol in his hand.

“oh, so we’re out here risking our fuckin lives and you’re here cracking a cold one with dowoon, i see how it is,” brian calls, motioning to the raven haired boy on the couch on the other side of the room as sungjin passes him his rifle, his baby.  
“well, i’ve already done my duties as a melee fighter, it’s time for me to just kick back and lead y'all on.”

brian rolls his eyes, hooking his xm109 up next to felix’s two glock 20’s and pulling his hoodie up over his head, leaving only his undershirt and his bulletproof vest. felix hauls jaehyung out of the car, hyunjin helping him.

“you got the boy, good,” chan says, jumping down onto the first floor, not a bit of his beverage spilling out of its clear bottle.  
“ugh, so much effort. now we have to get him to spill shit on his dad who is, newsflash, dead,” brian says. sungjin jelly legs him before he can make it to the couch with dowoon. “fuck off, sungjin.”

sungjin laughs.

“it should be easy enough. he’s young, and i hear that you’re a _great_ seducer, bri,” chan snickers, dragging a sturdy wooden chair from the corner of the room to the centre. felix and hyunjin loop jaehyung’s arms over the back of it and let him sit.  
“oh, yeah, totally, just get me to seduce the guy whose dad i just sniped, sure. _great_ plan, chan,” brian says sarcastically, dropping himself onto the couch.

chan rolls his eyes, reaches down to untie the brown cloth bag around jaehyung’s head. “i’m sure he’ll be okay. he’s a youtuber, isn’t he?”

comedic timing; dowoon’s phone starts blasting his intro. brian chokes on his beer, laughs.

“oh, he’s that one. sweet.”

chan pulls the bag off of jaehyung’s head. now that he’s in the light, brian can see him much better than through his scope in the dark. the boy has fluffy blonde hair, a cross piercing hanging from each ear and translucent skin, paler than brian, skinnier than all of them too. felix walks back up to him, tilting his head up to look him in the eye. when he moves away, brian blinks. a pair of thin, gold rimmed glasses are resting on his nose.

“and now, we wait.”

everyone in the room turns their heads towards the door to the other room, where their so-called ‘bedrooms’ are, and seungmin (kim seungmin, 18, their best melee fighter and resident nurse) is standing there leaning against the door frame, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

“well, didn’t think i’d see your face tonight, you’re always holed up in the med bay unless we’re on heists,” brian hums. seungmin snorts.  
“sure. anyways—” seungmin continues, the toothbrush still in his mouth as he strides over to jaehyung. “you dealt with younghae?”  
“yup.” brian takes another swig of his beer.  
“huh,” seungmin scoffs, snickers, “knew we could count on our best sniper.”

jaehyung shifts in his seat. the clock ticks over to 11:21pm. brian stands, eyebrows furrowed. the blonde stirs more, a groan leaving chapped lips. seungmin steps back, letting brian take over. the ravenette pulls his mask over his mouth, gently presses a finger under jaehyung’s jaw and tilts his head back.

his eyes open. gently, slowly, in a daze. specks of gold flash in a sea of brown. brian stays still.

“where…? who… are you?” jaehyung’s voice is hoarse from disuse.  
“who i am isn’t important right now,” brian speaks softly, “but who _you_ are? that’s what’s important.”  
jaehyung’s eyebrows furrow. “what? why me?”

brian leans down into the blonde’s face, stands of his midnight hair falling into his eyes.

“because you, good sir, are directly connected with park younghae.”  
“young… my _dad_?” jaehyung asks in disbelief. brian lets go of his jaw, standing straight again. jaehyung’s eyes flicker around the room quickly, to each and every face he’s seeing.  
“yes, your dad. so—” brian drags a chair over, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. “talk, blondie.”  
“…i-i i have a name, y’know,” the blonde mutters. “jae. it’s jae.”

brian’s lips curl back into a smile.

“well then, _jae_ , we need as _much_ information on your father as you can give us. then, we’ll let you go without a scratch.”  
“what if— what if i don’t?”

seungmin raises an eyebrow, moving his toothbrush in and out of his mouth before spitting into a cup.

“if that’s the case, honey,” brian starts, “we’ll have no choice but to force it out of you, if you don’t cooperate.”

jae shudders. “i-i— okay then, but just— pl _ease_ don’t kill me.”

brian sees his gaze flicker over to the array of weapons hanging up on the wall, pupils shaking from behind his glasses.

“oh, honey.” brian smiles again, reaching out to cup the side of jaehyung’s face. “i wouldn’t even _dream_ of doing that.”

jae blinks up at him, eyebrows furrowed. he clenches his fingers behind his back. something seems off.

“c-can i see? your faces? all of you?”

brian sees chan wince a little. brian smiles, pulls down his mask. jaehyung gasps. “y-you’re—”  
“kang younghyun, just call me brian,” brian introduces softly. jae’s eyes are wide, a bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face.

dowoon, felix, sungjin and hyunjin all pull their masks off as well. jae seems to cower into his seat, narrow shoulders hunching. chan strides up to them, runs a hand through wavy silver hair.

“brian, he could report us to the police, you know? he’s seen our faces,” chan says. brian rolls his eyes.  
“chan, you’re no fun. he won’t report us, he’s a good boy.” brian back to jae. “aren’t you?”

jae, not trusting his own voice, nods in silence.

“as long as you follow our rules while you’re here, you’re a good boy.” brian talks to him like he’s five.  
“i-i— okay, uh, okay then.”

brian grasps the collar of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger. “if you don’t, we’ll, i don’t know, kill you? hurt you? i’m not the one in charge here, that’s wonpil and chan’s job. i’m the negotiator of the group.”  
sungjin scoffs. “you? negotiator? says the one who sniped the guy.”

“you _sniped_ my dad?” jaehyung gapes, the skin of his forehead creasing in confusion.  
“the dude knew too much about _us_. we can’t have that, you know? gotta keep on the downlow,” sungjin says.

chan sighs, pulls his mask down, running his fingers through his bangs to push them out of his face.

“w-why are you guys even… criminals?” jae asks, voice trembling.  
“i only joined because i found guns interesting, but i didn’t want to be a cop. so i stole my old man’s sks and practiced here and there. then, wonpil found me while i was practicing on a dummy out in the middle of nowhere, so he kind of took me under his wing,” brian explains. “now, i’ve got my baby. barrett xm109, courtesy of piri. hella powerful, hella pretty.”

brian points, jaehyung looks.

“as for sungjin, he joined a little later. we actually hated each other at one point, had a little shootout, but it all got resolved in the end. felix and hyunjin joined a year later. seungmin’s been here longer than me. dowoon, i… i don’t actually know.”

dowoon only sips his beverage, lips curving into a sly smile. “i’ve been here as long as piri, y’know. i’m his cousin.”

“oh, so if sungjin and him end up marrying y’all gonna be related?” brian laughs.  
“pretty much.” sungjin shrugs, chuckling.

jae’s fingers twitch, hyunjin raises an eyebrow. “i think he wants to be able to move,” he says.

brian looks back at him, sharp eyes searching sharp features, before he nods at seungmin. seungmin has a knife in his hand within a second; jae wonders where he got it from. _rriippp_. he takes one upwards slice of the tape and jaehyung’s hands fall free. the blonde stays in his seat, peeling away at the rest of the silver tape, thin wrists stained bright red from being held in place for so long.

“one wrong move and you’re gone, bud,” seungmin says, sipping a glass of water. he still has the knife in his hand.  
“y-yeah, okay, i-i promise i won’t rat on you guys.”

brian gives him a smile; a brilliant, bright one that doesn’t come out very often. jae manages a weak smile back. 

chan scoffs in faux offense. “we’ve known each other for 7 years and you only smile like that for jaehyung?”  
“well, to be fair, we risk our lives on a daily basis and you sit on your ass with wonpil and tell us what to do.”  
“…point taken.”  
“ _anyways_ , we still need that info.”

brian stands, motioning for jae to follow him. jae rises from his seat, shaky from not moving for so long. his boots make little noise on the concrete floor, and he looks around as brian guides him through the door opposite to the door seungmin came through.

jae gulps, prays silently to himself.

 

 

“now talk.”

brian’s voice is stern, firm when he speaks those words to jae, who’s sitting across from him and sipping hot chocolate that seungmin had made for him to try to calm his nerves.

“w-well, uh, he was really shady a lot of the time. i always preferred staying at my aunt’s. he was always checking the security cameras when i was at his place, a-and he had this hard drive thing that he never let me near. i dunno, dude, he was just fucking shady all the time.”

brian clicks his pen, places it down on the table. he cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. he looks unimpressed. jae gulps down another mouthful of his drink.

“u-uh, h-he also loved watching those crime shows. y’know, the ones that like look into how people were killed and shit like that. i watched a couple episodes with him and, yeah, i was interested but he was like, _super_ into them. he was… really weird. when i turned eighteen, he took me into the ammunition shop to go ‘searching’ and yeah, that was like five years ago but i remember being severely weirded out by him. that’s when i started sleeping over at friends’ places almost every night, and i stayed with my aunt on others.

“when i gave in and visited my old man again, i was twenty, and we fought. we fought and he pulled a knife on me and that’s why i have a humongous scar up my leg. when i turned twenty-two, just a couple months ago, i moved into an apartment in the city with a friend of mine. my old man got mad a-and he tried to force me back home. my aunt told him to get fucked and leave me alone, so he did. until last night. aaannnddd cue whatever the hell happened. last thing i felt and saw was something sharp in my neck and then the world went black.”

“oh, yeah, i’m super sorry about that, dude. it was captain’s orders and i have to follow them or else god knows what’ll happen to me,” felix squeaks from the side. jae gives him a small, weary smile.  
“is that all?” brian asks, setting down his pen again. his voice doesn’t sound so dead anymore. jae hums, nods.  
“that’s all i can remember.”

brian looks over at chan, clicks his tongue. chan nods slowly.

brian looks back at jaehyung.

“alright, _jae_ , you’re going to have to get used to being here because we can’t just have any ol’ boy running around knowing who we are when we barely know you.”  
“isn’t that all the more reason to not trust me? i could hurt you, y’know.”

jae blinks, once, not even for a second, and brian has a hand and a knee planted on the table, his other hand stretched out towards his throat. something sharp pokes him in the jugular, jaehyung gasps.

brian smiles slyly.

“i wouldn’t count on it, buddy. we have the best melee fighter—”

brian points at seungmin.

“—best leader—”

chan.

“—best tactician—”

dowoon.

“—best ambusher—”

felix.

“—best driver—”

sungjin.

“— _and_ the best sniper the world. will. ever. see.”

brian drags the knife lightly up the underside of jaehyung’s jaw, before pointing it at himself.

if jaehyung wasn’t threatened before, he definitely is now.

“o-okay, i-i’m sorry, brian, i’m sorry,” he whimpers, voice trembling. brian smiles, pets his hair.

“sorry in advance if we scare you like that. it happens. we’re criminals, keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back
> 
> i promise im gonna update my figure skating fic but shoot me just dropped and whOOP I LOVE THE ALBUM
> 
> seriously day6 and bad songs just dont match
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated !!!


End file.
